A Parent's Choice
by HeavenlyKitten
Summary: Finally a way to break the deal, but can it be done? An old friend of Sam's finally comes to visit and she has a few surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _ I had this idea floating around since Dean made that deal with the demon to save Sam's life. Though I've been wanting to write a Super Natural Fan fiction for a while now. So here's the story let me know what you think about it._

_**Disclaimer: I in no way own anything or person in Super Natural.**_

**A Parent's Choice**

_Those hands that felt like silk._

_Those eyes that could see deep down in his soul._

_That smile that could melt his heart even when he was so pissed he saw red._

_That soft voice that could be so loud even when it was just a whisper._

Dean sighed deeply. He could be with every woman in the world and still none would feel like she did. None would sound like her. None were her. He had seen _Her_ in two months and still she haunted his thoughts He'd known her since her and Sam were kids. She came over to the house plenty of times. She would sometimes stay the night though Sam slept on the floor and let her have his bed they were inseparable

Then she just took off without any word. Sam went to college and Dean well Dean went hunting with their father. No one knew what happened to her until about two months ago. Her name is Nova Santiego. Two months ago she called Dean not Sam, but Dean out of the blue said she was in trouble and specifically said not to tell Sam so Dean made an excuse about getting a lead on the colt. She was being stalked by a demon he got rid of it for her and the two ended up talking about her coming back with him. She ultimately declined the offer, but said she'd call Sam before Dean got back to him. He smiled to his self as he remembered how she looked when he left her sleeping.

"Dean?" Sam shoved his arm, but no response so he hit him a little harder" Dean?!"

"Yeah, I heard you Sammy a Succubus eating the hearts of women." he blurted out the last thing they'd been talking about which was a crazy Succubus who ate the heart of the women that the men she seduced were in love with.

"Um, no I said Nova called me this morning said she wanted to meet up with us." Sam said giving Dean an odd look

"Yeah I heard that to I just thought you were going to go on about the Succubus." Dean tried to cover, but Sam knew better.

"Yeah only you would say something like that. Look, I know it's getting to you that your times almost up, but come on Dean we've gotta stay focused here." Sam said guilt gripping his gut like an iron fist at the thought that Dean was in this mess because of him.

"I know I act all hard ass and like it doesn't matter, but the truth is I'm going to die without ever knowing what it's like to really live." Dean said uncomfortable at admitting this mushy crap out loud.

"So, what do you want to do before..." He said trying to help Dean as well as his self

"I want to find away to get this deal undone. I want to travel across the world. I want to see every demon, baddy out there be put where they belong." he paused as he considered his next words." I want to fall in love. I want a family of my own." he shrugged feeling oddly comforting at having said it out loud.

"This is really getting to you isn't it?" Sam questioned as he looked at Dean

"Okay I just pour my heart out to you and that's all you can say. Thanks Sammy I really appreciate the understanding." Dean rolled his eyes as they pulled up at Bobby's house.

"Dean everything's going to work out." Sam said as Dean shook his head

"Hey when did Bobby get a black convertible BMW?" Dean questioned

"I don't know." Sam said as he saw the flicker of hope in Dean's eyes." What?"

"Bella she's here maybe she has the colt." Dean said as he looked over toward the front of Bobby's house

"Do you really think she had a change of heart and brought it back?" Sam questioned

"That's the thing Sam she doesn't have a heart." Dean said as they walked up to the door.

"Dean knock it's Bobby's house after all." Sam said just as Dean was about to open the door.

"Sammy really?" Dean questioned and Sam nodded. With a sigh Dean knock the door opened and he cast a glance at Sam.

They carefully walked in and scanned the room for any sign of a struggle or Bobby anywhere. They hear Bobby... laughing? Dean looked at Sam with his brow raised as he lowered his gun. Then they heard a female giggle. They both knew that giggle. It had to be Nova. Then they heard whispers, but Dean couldn't make out what was being said. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest once he realized she was here.

"Dean. Sam come on in you two know Nova here right?" Bobby questioned as he saw the boys who cautiously walked in the kitchen.

"Um, yeah I haven't seen you since we were kids though." Sam said as Nova got up and hugged him tightly.

"God, Sammy I've missed you so much. Didn't Dean tell you what had happened?" she questioned softly

"Um, no." Sam said as he eyed his older brother

"She begged me not to say a word to you." Dean said flatly as he sat down at the table.

"Why would you do that?" Sam asked curiously

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt trying to help me." she said" I was being stalked by a demon two months ago I called Dean he came and helped me get rid of it. He wanted me to come with him, but I couldn't. I called you and said we should met up." she shrugged as she went to sit down" Here we are."

"Yes, here we are." Sam said as he gave Dean the evil eye.

"I know where the colt is." she blurted out sensing the tension in the room.

"You do? Where?" Dean and Sam asked together then eyed each other.

"I have it." she said smugly.


	2. A soul For A Soul

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or one.**_

**Chapter Two**

"You have it." Sam said as his eyes met her blue eyes. _God she's changed a lot since the last time I saw her. _

"Yes, I do." she stated flatly as her eyes moved from Sam's to Dean's.

"Well, where is it?" Dean asked impatiently as he was trying not to noticed how much her breast seemed to have gotten bigger since he last saw her. She was wearing a pair of jeans that flared at the legs and a white tank top with a white button up shirt over it. Her long espresso hair was pulled up into a clip.

"It's at my apartment." she stated as she took a sip of the tea that Bobby gave her.

"How did you get and from who?" Dean asked curiously and also trying to focus on anything, but how great she looked now.

"I found it in someone else's hands and knew it did not belong there." she stated as she narrowed her eyes on the boys." What I want to know is how Bella was able to get her hands on it in the first place?"

"You stole it from Bella?" Sam asked still upset that she didn't want his help, but Dean's when she was in trouble.

"No. I don't steal. It's petty and so overdone." she stated as she took another sip of the calming herbal tea. _Mmm peppermint. Bobby still knew what calms me down._

"So, what she just gave it to you then?" Dean questioned as her calmness unnerved him

"Why wouldn't she?" she asked

"Because she was selling it to the highest bidder." Dean said

"Or she would give to anyone who could help her out of her little demon problem?." she pursued her lips as she tried not to smile smugly

"How did you help her?" Sam asked he thought Bella had died along with any chance of getting the colt back

"Simple I convinced the demon brat that if Bella died then she would never get who she really wanted." she said as her eyes met Sam's then Dean's.

"So, you sold us out for Bella." Dean said as his eyes narrowed on her" She already has your soul Dean thanks to that bull headed, but sweet deal you made on behalf of Sammy. I simply sweetened her deal a little."

"How?" Sam asked nearly afraid to hear the answer

"More importantly why would you want to save Bella? How do you know her?" Dean asked

"Bella's my sister and I owe her my life." she said to them as Sam stood up to come to her and knelt in front of her

"Tell me you did not make a trade for Bella's soul with your own." Sam demanded as his eyes pierced right through hers to her soul.

"I would do anything to save her even if it meant going to hell myself." she told Sam as she tried to keep her tears in check." After everything that Bella went through to protect me from... Sammy you didn't know it at the time, but being with you staying at your house that saved my life you saved me from a fate worse than hell it self." an unchecked tear slid down her cheek.

"What did you do to save Bella?" Sam asked as he saw the fear and amount of sadness in the depths of her eyes.

"Well, I tried the whole my soul in exchange for hers, but Lilith doesn't want my soul at least not right now." she said softly

"So, what deal did you make to save Bella's life?" Dean asked as he saw her hang her.

"I told her I'd get a wayward demon girl that's been helping you two before she was able to tell you both the truth about everything." she said

"Ruby." Sam said as he stood up

"What truth are you talking about?" Dean asked

"There's away you can get out of your deal." she told Dean

"How?" Dean asked as their eyes met

"As long as she has another Winchester she doesn't care. Though she will have your soul in hell eventually." she told him

"So, what she wants Sam back not a chance in hell." Dean swore

"No, she wants Sam dead and his soul sent to a place where she doesn't have to see it." she said

"Then what could you be talking about?" Dean asked

"I'm talking about your child Dean." she told him


	3. Brothers Talk

**A/N: **_ Thanks for the review I actually like writing this story so I'll try to update as often as I can, but I do have other stories that I need to finish up so if at anytime this doesn't get updated for like a week it's only because I've been updating them. At least one of them is almost done. So, I hope you guys will stick with this story because I've got some twist and turns that are interesting to add here._

_**Disclaimer: Really if I own anyone or thing from Super Natural I wouldn't just be writing Fanfiction now would I**_

**Chapter Three**

"So, since I'm not having any children anytime soon where is this bitch brat at so we can off her and be done with this?" Dean demanded as he sat on the hotel bed.

It had been nearly a week since they saw Nova and she informed them the only sure fire way out of Dean's deal would be if he had a child or a woman was pregnant with his child. Dean thought about this all the way back to their hotel. Even if he knew he had a child out there would he willing give it up to save his self? Could he ask the mother of his unborn child to give up her child's soul to save his? He knew he couldn't give a child that was already born, but an unborn child no one has even gotten to know yet... He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. The only way to make sure he was safe and Sam was safe was to kill Lilith before she could hurt or con anyone else into giving their soul up. He laid back onto the cool bedspread.

"It may not be that easy." Sam said as he began looking up information on Lilith.

"Gees since when is anything in our lives ever easy." Dean muttered as he remembered saying that to Nova at one point.

_'Dean this isn't going to be as easy as it seems.' Nova said as he pushed her up to a window ledge._

_'Yeah tell me something I don't already know.' he was having a hard time keeping his mind on getting inside and out of the rain with her standing right above his face with a skirt on._

_'I lied to you and Sammy about my reason for staying over at you guy's place when I was younger. It wasn't because I was hot for you.' she said as the window came open and she tumbled through_

_'You're lying.' he said smugly_

"Dean?" Sam's stern voice broke through Dean's thoughts

"What?" Dean snapped as he opened his eyes to stare up at the white ceiling

"You okay that's the second time you've spaced out on me." Concern laced his voice as he looked over at Dean.

"Yeah it's just that my time is almost up Sammy and what have I got to show for it except a few evils that are waiting for me in hell." Dean stated as he took in a deep breath.

"Hey there's something I wanted to ask you." Sam started as Dean casted a sidewards glance at him

"You wanna know about great sex Sammy?" Dean joked

"Um, no. It's about Nova" he said softly as he heard Dean sigh

"She's your best friend why do you want to ask me about her?" he asked

"Dean, I know you better than you know you." Sam started as he thought about how to ask his question" She's my best friend and when she was in trouble she turned to you instead of me. Was it because she didn't want me to be put in harm's way or have you been sleeping with her?"

Dean nearly groaned out loud at the questioned as he thought about his answer. He could lie, but eventually the truth would come out. Sam would be pissed, but hell he'd done worse and Sam forgave him.

"Both." Dean said after awhile.

"How long have you been sleeping with her?" he asked surprisingly not angry at Dean at all.

"It only happened when I went up there to help her with her problem two months ago." he said as he remembered why they even had sex in the first place.

_'Are you okay?' he asked as he walked over to Nova who was standing at the bottom of the stairs tears streaming down her face._

_'I tried to take a shower, but I couldn't...' she couldn't even look at Dean and that's what hurt him the most._

_'It's over now it's okay.' he said soothingly as she sat down on the bottom step and he sat next to her._

_'No, it may have been sent back to where it belonged, but this night will stay with me for the rest of my life.' she said as she saw the bandage on his hand.' I'm sorry you got hurt saving my life.'_

_'I'm not if I had let you die Sam would've killed me.' Dean tried to make her at least smile, but it didn't work_

_'If I died tonight I would've died without ever knowing what it was like to kiss you.' she said as she finally brought her eyes to meet his._

_' Then it's a good thing you didn't die.' Dean said as she put her head on his shoulder._

_'Dean just kiss me that's all just one kiss.' she said softly as she picked her head up_

_'Just one kiss.' he repeated as he brought his lips down on hers_

_It was the most oddest kiss he'd ever shared with with a woman. Her lips were soft and warm which made him want to linger there longer than he should have. His hands came up to tangle in her hair bringing her head closer to his. Her hands found their way into his hair. Soon kissing wasn't enough for him._

_'We have to stop before this goes to a place you don't want to go' Dean said trying to remembered some of the noble things Sam had drilled into his head._

_'Make me feel alive Dean.' she said to him in a husky voice' Just for tonight.'_

_He picked up her hand and brought it to her chest right over her heart._

_'You feel that?" he asked as he looked into her eyes' That's your heart beating it means you're alive.'_

_' You're turning me down?' she questioned softly as she bit her lip_

_'Only if you're going to regret this.' he said_

_'I'm going upstairs if you want you can come up there if not.' she stood up and went up stairs_

_Dean chuckled and actually thought about not going up there, but he did._

It was one of the most satisfyingly nights he had, had in a very long time. She gave just as she got if not better. He hated to leave her without saying good-bye, but when he saw her sleeping soundly and peacefully he couldn't wake her up. Now he was staring hell right in the fiery flames. Truth was he was absolutely petrified about what he would become. He knew there would come a time when he'd have to hurt Sam or Nova and they'd have to kill him. He just hoped that he wouldn't kill one of them. It would be ironic after all he gave up for Sam and then to have Sam kill him.

"She's a grown woman free to make her own choices, but she is my best friend so don't hurt her Dean." Sam said as he shut his computer off and laid down

"I'm not going to hurt her Sam." Dean said as he sighed heavily

"Do you even have feelings for her other than lust?" Sam asked

Dean didn't know how to answer that because he didn't know his self so he just remained quite.

"Go to sleep Sam." he said eventually


	4. To Tell Or Not To Tell

**A/N: **_ Thanks for the reviews I'm so happy you're enjoying this. I felt like writing another chapter so here ya go hope you enjoy it._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Nada from Super Natural.**_

**Chapter Four**

"Why didn't you tell him?" Bobby asked Nova as they sat at the table. It had been a week since she last spoken to the guys and here she sat with the one person that knew her secret.

"What for? He's going to hell no wait he's going to become the very things we kill... a demon." she said trying to keep her tears in check.

"He has a right to know." Bobby stated

"So, he can be tortured with the fact that his life is ending while everyone around is living theirs? That's not being fair to him." she said as she stood up.

"You know this means you have to stay out of this hunt for Lillith right?" Bobby met her eyes.

"I know, but Bobby there's something more worse than me hunting down Lillith and giving the bitch what she so deserves." Nova narrowed her eyes in anger

"What's that..." their eyes met and he sighed as he saw the death look in her eyes." Tell me she doesn't know."

Nova said nothing.

"Son of a bitch!" Bobby swore as he slammed his hands down on the table and stood up. He paced back and forth as he threw his hands into his hand frustrated." Damn it Nova you have to tell him now."

"I can't." she said as tears fell down her face

"Why not?" he asked

"Because that was part of the deal." she told him

"Did you exchange an innocent soul to protect Dean?" He asked knowing the answer, but needing her to say it out loud.

"No." she told him as she closed her eyes

"To protect it you swore to her that Dean would never know." he stated as he sat down.

"She was going to kill us both I had to do something." she said softly

"You hold the very key to saving Dean." Bobby said to her

"Do you not think the thought hasn't crossed my mind already." she threw at him as she sighed

"We're talking about an innocent baby's soul." Bobby said to her

"I know this Bobby. It's the hardest choice I will ever have to make in my life. Sacrifice the life of my child to save his or hers father or say nothing and have to tell them that their father turned into a demon because I turned the other way." she told him the pain of the choice showing in her eyes.

"You love him don't you." Bobby didn't have to ask it he could see it in her eyes.

"I'm not sure I can kill him if it came down to it." she ignored what he had said not bothering to deny it.

"It won't come to that." he said

"We can always have another baby, but there's only one Dean." she said softly

"Thank god for that." Bobby said

"Amen." she muttered as she placed her hand on her stomach" Besides it's not even a baby yet."

"Who are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Bobby asked

"I'm not sure." she said to him

"How did you let yourself get into bed with Dean?" Bobby asked not really wanting to know the answer

"It was when he rescued me from that demon... god I hate saying rescued I'm not a helpless girl that needs a man to save her all the time." she said as she thought about her choices.

"You don't have to do this alone you know that right?" Bobby sat down across from her

"Yeah." she said as she tried to smile despite the tremendous sadness she felt in her heart

"Are you going to tell Sammy?" he asked

"I don't know." she said as she chewed her lip


	5. The Phone Call

**A/N: **_So, I'm adding another update with my other stories I have writer's block so, I thought why not write on this one until I can figure out the details of my others. Anyhow hope you like this chapter._

_**Disclaimer: You know the line Nothing's mine.**_

**Chapter Five**

_' Sam you know there's no one in my life that I trust more than you right?' a fifteen year old Nova chewed her bottom lip as she searched for a way to tell Sam her reason for being around him so much._

_'That's what you say, but there has to be someone you trust more than me.' Sam said as he sat next to her on the log. _

_He'd known her for about a six months and yet there wasn't a time when they were apart. She even stayed with him sometimes not that his dad was ever around and Dean well, he couldn't be more happier. Sam looked over at his best friend as her dark hair shielded her face from him. He wanted to know what was on her mind, but at the same time he knew he couldn't push her. She always wore nice clothes, but nothing that showed too much. Like today she wore a pair of jeans that had a hole in the knee of them and a deep blue shirt that had rock star. She had no make up on, but to Sam she was still pretty. He was not romantically attracted to her, but he knew he'd kick an guy's ass that dared to even look at her._

_'There isn't.' Her eyes met Sam's and he saw hurt there, but just as quickly it was gone.' You're the only guy in my life that I've ever allowed to get close to me. You're the only one that didn't look at me like Dean does.' she dropped her eyes down at this knowing Sam and Dean's relationship was not a great one._

_'Has Dean said something to you?' He asked_

_'No, he hasn't.' She said as she looked at Sam again_

_'Are you sure because if he has...' she shook her head and smiled a little at Sam._

_'He just has this look he gives every girl and I'm just glad you don't have that look when you look at me.' she told him hoping that it explained enough_

_'That 'you're a piece of meat' look." Sam didn't ask he knew what she meant._

_'That's how most guys look at a girls and you don't. You actually listen. Not the fake kind just to get into our pants, but the real kind where you can repeat back word for word what I said to you. I like that.' She took a deep breath as she put her head on his shoulder_

_'Umm, thanks.' He gave her a funny look as they stared into the water._

Sam stared into the darkness that filled the hotel room as he remembered the talks they had together many nights. He never knew how bad her home life she never said anything. Everytime he'd ask her about it she'd say she was spending so much time with him in hopes that Dean would see her as a person and not flesh. She listened to a lot of music like Dean's, but only a few. She loved music no matter what. She wasn't the cheerleader type at school she played soccer. He sighed as he thought about Nova as a teen. The sun was just coming up when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said into the phone

'Sammy I'm sorry to wake you.' Nova's soft voice came over the line

"Nova are you okay?" Sam asked as he sat straight up in bed

'Yeah I just wanted to give you some stuff to help with killing Lillith and also I still owe you guys the colt.' her voice sounded sheepish

"You sound a little odd are you sure you're okay?" he knew something was up _if she stuff to help kill Lillith why not just join them on the hunt?_

'Yeah, I just figured you guys could use this stuff and the colt.' she said he could hear something in the background he just didn't know what.

"Where are you at?" he asked

'I stayed at Bobby's last night.' she told him as he heard what sounded like a car starting

"Why were you at Bobby's?" Sam asked wondering if she was in trouble again and keeping him in the dark.

'I've got a problem, but I don't want to tell you over the phone.' she said as he heard her mutter a curse.

"It's bad isn't it?" he asked as fear crept up his spine like a cold shower

'Yeah Sammy it's bad. Let's met up for breakfast and I'll tell you everything you need to know, but only you.' with that the phone went out.

"Nova? Hello? Nova are you there? Shit." he swore as he looked at his phone and realized it was disconnected from the call.

"Sammy it better be important what's wrong?" Dean mutter angrily

"Sorry, I have something I need to take care of I'll be back later." he said as he threw the covers off of him" Oh, by the way we've got some stuff to kill Lillith."

"Then what my contract goes to some other demon?" Dean asked as he groggily sat up and scratched his head

"Maybe if we kill Lillith your contract is void." Sam said as he walked into the bathroom

Dean yawned and laid back down. Not that he would fall back asleep since he was now thinking about how little time he really had less then a week. He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. Karma was a bitch even when you did something sefless.


	6. Breakfast Confession

**A/N: **_Thanks for the great reviews. I'm putting most of my other stories on hold except for one because this one is getting such a great response and it's only just started besides I'm really liking this story. Thanks again for the reviews._

_**Disclaimer: No way do I own anything in SN wish I did though.**_

**Chapter Six**

Nova shut the door to her silver Chevy. She had Bella's BMW, but she couldn't drive it without thinking of all the crap she was going through so she went back to her car. As she took a deep breath thinking about how to tell Sam she pregnant with Dean's baby and that she was considering giving it up in exchange for Dean's soul she felt a wave of nausea come over her. She thought about her night with Dean it was really great. _Who knew that one night with Dean Winchester would change my life. _She laughed out loud at that thought. How many times had Dean told her when she was hanging out with Sam that one night with him would change her life? She walked up to the dinner doors, but was stopped by the sound of her name.

"Nova Santiego what a pleasure it is to finally meet you." As she turned she saw a blond woman probably around her age at least the body was. The demon inside was probably a lot older.

" You must be Ruby." she felt this shiver go up her spine.

"I heard you were planning to kill me." Ruby said as she eyed the woman before and then smiled" At least you were told to."

"All Lillith said was to get you back in hell." Nova met Ruby's black eyes." She didn't say when or how just as long as it was done."

"It won't work you know." Ruby told her as Nova turned her back on her

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nova said as she stiffened her spine

"Sending me back to hell won't save your sister she'll only come up with something else for you to do." She said sensing something different about this woman that stood before her" She'll want you to kill Sam."

"She knows I will not do that." she said softly as she felt dizzy.

"Not even if it was a choice between Dean's child and his life?" Ruby knew she was hitting a nerve

"So, what is it every one of your kind can know about this baby, but Dean can't ever know he has a child. God that's so like your kind." Nova felt the hormones in her body start to work so she took a deep breath.

"She doesn't want you to tell Dean because she knows once he knows he has a child out there and you're the one carrying his child he'll have the strength he needs to kill her and save his own life." With that said Ruby disappeared.

Nova turned around to face her, but realized she was gone. She saw Sam walking toward and managed to smile at him.

"Hey." they both said at the same time

"Sorry it was so early, but I needed my best friend." she threw herself into Sam's arms.

"Hey it's okay." Sam put his arms around her" What's wrong?"

"Everything." she cried into his shoulder

"It can't be that bad." Sam said as he smoothed her hair

"Oh, yeah it can." she said as she pulled back from him and sighed.

"Tell me." he said to her as their eyes met and he saw the hurt there in their depths.

"I'm pregnant." she blurted out as she saw the shock on his face turn to concern

"It's Dean's isn't it?" he asked as she nodded" That's how you knew that a child of his could save his life." He eyed her carefully

"He can never know about this." she said to him as her brows creased together

"You can't keep this from him. I know he can be a real ass sometimes, but he deserves to know that he's going to be a father." Sam argued

"Don't you think I want to tell him?" She threw at Sam as she felt tears prick the backs of her eyes.

"Then why don't you?" he asked as he saw the tears stream down her face now.

"I can't." she sniffed

" Why not?" He asked not understanding why she would want to keep this from Dean.

"You don't understand Sammy if I tell him we won't have a child." she said to him

"The deal with Lillith that you made not only involved Killing Ruby, but keeping Dean away from his child." Sam pulled her into his arms" I am so sorry you're going through this. I never wanted this life to ever touch you."

"It's not your fault Sam I've been in life long before you ever knew I was." she buried her face in his shoulder soaking in his comfort

"I'm going to make everything right for both you and Dean." Sam vowed as he swallowed hard against the lump in his throat.

"Let's go get some food before I cry so much your shirt will be soaked." Nova said as Sam put an arm around her and lead her inside.

" I have an idea why don't you spend the day with us." he suggested as they sat down at a booth.

"Well, the last time I spent any time with Dean I ended up in my current condition." she smiled at Sam who made a face at her

"Um, yeah no talking about that with me." he said as a waitress came over to them

"What can I get for you two?" she asked politely as she smiled brightly at Sam.

They placed their order and Nova smiled at Sam.

"What?" he asked

"She likes her some Sammy Winchester." Nova giggled as Sam rolled his eyes and looked over at the red headed Waitress.

She was very attractive, but with his life style he didn't even think twice about hitting on her.


	7. An Encounter Of The Unholy Kind

**A/N: **_Thanks for the reviews. I thought I'd add another update since I watched the season finale and I have to admit I didn't see that coming. Then again apart of me did. Now I'm wondering what they're planning for next season. Anywho I hope you guys like this._

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**_

**Chapter Seven**

"So, you guys are just gonna hang out all day like girl friends?" Dean questioned as they all piled into his impala.

"Dean don't be jealous it doesn't look good on you." Nova said as she felt a wave of nausea come over her.

"Yeah in your dreams sweetheart." He shot at her as she pushed passed him and promptly threw up in the front of his car.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as he went over to her side to hold her hair back.

"You better get all of that out of your system now because I don't want you puking in my car." Dean said as she shot him a dirty look before she threw up again.

"Is this normal?" Sam questioned so only she could hear him.

"How should I know I've never been..." she stopped as she realized Dean had stepped a little closer to them and could hear them." I'll be okay it's just a bug.'

"That's pretty gross you need to ride with the window down." Dean said to them as they finally got into the car.

"Dean really be nice she's not feeling well." Sam said to him wanting to tell him that it was partly his fault, but stopped short of saying it.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Dean asked as he saw how pale her face was.

"Yeah, we just need to stop to get some mouth wash or something to get this taste out of my mouth." she said as she sat in the backseat.

The only reason she was even in this car was because her car wouldn't start up. She looked over at her car and sighed.

"You sure you going to be okay in the back seat there?" Sam asked knowing why she was so sick, but still concerned.

"Yeah I'm good." they pulled out of the parking lot and Dean gave her a concerned looked, but she just smiled softly at him as she turned her head to look out the window.

She wanted so badly to tell him she pregnant with his baby, but she knew what that would cost them. _What would he say if he knew? Would he question if he was the father or would he know? Would he be happy or just ignore her being pregnant? Come on girl this is Dean Winchester why would he care that you're pregnant with his child?_ She had these questions running through her head as she felt another wave of nausea come over her. She tried to fight it off until they stopped at a store or something, but it just got worse. It got to the point where she knew she couldn't wait.

"Dean pull over." she said as she held back her nausea.

"What are you kidding me?" Dean questioned

"Dean pull over she's sick." Sam said not wanting to deal with the smell of threw up.

"She can wait." Dean said as he looked at her in the review and saw her get paler.

"Yeah I'll just get sick in your car then you can deal with it." she snapped at him.

"Alright fine." he said as he pulled over on the side of the road.

She only made it less than two feet from the car before she hit her knees. She felt someone grab her hair for her and silently thanked god that Sam was there for her. Even though they hadn't seen each other in a while he was still there when she needed him the most.

"Thanks Sammy I'm glad you're here for me." she mutter as she leaned against him.

"You're welcome, but I'm not Sam." Dean's voice caused her to jump which only made her get sick again." Look maybe we should take you to a doctor or something?" He put his hand on her forehead which felt clammy, but not hot.

"No. I'm okay now it was probably just the breakfast me and Sam had this morning." she stated as she took the hand he extended to her.

"Aww is the poor little mommy to be getting sick." A dark hair woman in a pair of leather pants and a red tub top appeared behind them.

"Who are you?" Nova questioned

"Not who what." Dean corrected her realizing it was a demon.

"Oh, that's right she doesn't want him to know. Tell me how is that working out for you two?" she gave an evil laugh.

"Nova come here let us deal with this thing." Sam said as he stepped in between the demon and Nova.

"Aww isn't this cute two brothers trying to protect the same woman. You know she's not happy that you haven't dealt with Ruby yet and she's getting very impatient." the demon cooed as she aimed her hand at Nova's stomach and slowly started to close it.

"Owe!" Nova screamed as she hit her knees doubled over in pain.

"Leave her alone!" Sam said

"Oh, I'm not going to kill neither one of them it's just showing her what it will be like." the demon said as she opened her hand, but Nova remained on the ground trying to catch her breath." Times running out." then it was gone.

"Nova? Nova are you okay?" Sam asked as he went to her side.

"Yeah." she said as she struggled to take in a deep breath.

"Here." Dean said as he went over to her and lifted her up." We need to get out of here before it comes back." They all walked over to the impala Dean put her in the backseat as Sam got in next to her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked as she put her head on his shoulder

"Yeah." she said as her hand went to her stomach _We came too close today little one I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from that. _

Dean was thinking of demon calling Nova a mommy and saying she wasn't going to kill neither one of them. _What did that all mean? Was Nova pregnant? If so where the hell of the son of a bitch that got her pregnant? _He thought as they went to Bobby's.


	8. Need To Make A Descion

**A/N: **_I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. I actually made a video for this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in Super Natural**_

**Chapter Eight**

_'Wait a second what do you mean he left?' a seventeen year old Nova stood outside the Winchester house staring directly into Dean's eyes._

_'Sam, left for college he wanted to tell you bye, but he couldn't find you.' Dean saw the moment when his words hurt her, but then she blinked them away._

_'Stanford.' it wasn't a question because she already knew it was all he talked about._

_'Look, if you want to talk, or fight or anything I'm gonna be around for a while.' Dean didn't know what to say to her since he didn't really know her like Sam did._

_'Nah, Dean I wouldn't want you to ruin your rep for me.' she smiled as she turned to leave_

_'He left this for you.' Dean handed her a photo of her and Sam that he had taken over a year ago._

_Nova's finger brushed Dean's slightly as she took the photo. _

Nova was sitting on Bobby's sofa looking at the small photo. It seemed like an entire life time ago that this was taken. Now she was 'resting' on the sofa while the three most important men in her life argued over who was going to take care of her for tonight. She envied Sam and Dean's closeness. She and Bela where never that close Though she'd give anything to have that closeness now. A tear slid down her cheek as she sat there. She saw Dean standing in the doorway looking at her when their eyes met he slowly walked over to her taking a seat next to her.

"You okay?" he asked as he reached out to wipe a tear off her cheek. _Why does this feel so natural? _He thought as she smiled softly at him.

"I envy you Dean." she said as she took a deep breath

"Why?" he asked curious as to what she was thinking

"Because of the closeness you have with Sam. I only wish that me and Bela where that close" her eyes dropped down to where her hands nearly touched Dean's

"Yeah, we weren't always this close." He said to her

"You made a deal to go to hell for him and my sister made a deal to get ride of those people you called our parents." she snorted as she blinked away the unwanted tears." I left and she had to deal with them. I had to deal with foster parents that would rather kick me around than look at me." this time tears fell freely as Dean took her in his arms.

"I saw the bruises, but never asked because I figured you told Sam." Dean said to her as he smoothed a hand over her hair.

"I know we're not meant to be or anything of the such, but I'm glad you're here." she said into his shoulder.

"It could've been under better reasons." Dean said thinking about what the demon had said as Nova sat back against the pillows Sam had given her." Look Nova..." he paused not knowing how to approach the subject.

"What is it Dean?" she gave him a quizzled look.

"Um, about what the demon said in the woods..." his eyes focused on his hands" About you being pregnant is that all true?"

"Dean..." she was ready to tell him no matter what the cost because she couldn't keep it hidden any longer.

"Hey guys Bobby's found something we need to take care of." Sam said as he looked from Dean to Nova and realized he interrupted something important." Sorry."

"You stay here and rest up we're going to need you at your best when we find Lillith." Dean said to her as he got up.

_That was close. That was too close. _She thought as she caught Sam's eye and he walked over to her.

"Look, I can't imagine what you must be going through, but you're not alone. You got me." he said as he kissed he head

"You know when you left for college and didn't tell me I felt like I lost my best friend. We hadn't really talked since we were seventeen. That's another reason why I called on Dean to help me with the vamp instead of you." she said needing him to understand how she was feeling just a little." Just think of it like this if you had shown I would've slept with you instead of Dean and this little one here would be yours instead of his." she laughed as he shook his head.

"Unlike Dean I can say no even when it is you." he told her softly. He missed this. Having a normal life and joking with her. If she wasn't his best friend she'd be his soul mate.

"Sammy come on." Dean called from the doorway going outside.

"I'll be there in a minute." he yelled to him

"Go kick some major demon asses for me." she said to him

"I have to know something first." he said to her

"What is it?" she asked

"Are you in love with Dean?" he asked curiously

"Sammy you're crazy you know that." she said as she shoved him

"You two have a child together regardless of if he knows it or not it that's a bond that can't be broken. You need to decide what you're going to do and don't worry about Lillith we'll take care of her." Sam told her before he left her alone with her thoughts.

_Great job Nova with the whole I just wanna feel alive so I'm gonna sleep with Dean Winchester thing. How is that going again oh yeah you ended up pregnant. Not only are you lying to Dean who by the way knows your pregnant, but you've got Sam covering for you. _She couldn't believe the crap that had happen in the past two months. Her sister was only god knew where she was. Her best friend was risking his life to keep her safe as well as trying to save his brother from. Which brought her to what scared her the most what if Dean couldn't be saved? Would she be able to look him in his eyes and kill him if she had too?


	9. A Deadly Confrontation

**A/N: **_I was going to take about a month off, but I got inspired to write more to this story. So, after thinking about it. I decided to take a break from my other stories and focus on this one as well as writing my book. That I can do a lot easier. Anywho on with the story. Sorry it took so long to update._

_**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own the guys or anything in Super Natural.**_

**Chapter Nine**

Nova had just gotten up and was in Bobby's attic looking through some old boxes he told her she could find somethings for the baby in. Though she wasn't sure what she was having she thought it would do her some good to keep herself busy. The guys had went on a hunt leaving her alone. She hated this because all she wanted right now was to be doing this with the father of her child. She wanted him there when she found out what she was having. She wanted him to get her midnight cravings. She wanted him to hold her hand while she was bringing their child into the world. She felt very alone right now.

"If there's a god up there please help Dean find a way out of this deal. You have to know he did it to save his brother that should mean something to you." she looked up to the ceiling as she caught sight of a mirror standing in the middle of the room.

She found herself starring at her reflection. She could see the changes in her already. Her face was glowing a little. Her stomach just barely had a roundness to it. Her breast had gotten a size bigger. She would have to wear bigger clothes to hide this from Dean. Her hair was longer and more fuller. Her nails had even gotten longer.

As she stood there looking into the mirror she saw a little girl wearing a school uniform. She had shoulder length curly brown hair and a pale complexion. The little girl's eyes where the same color as hers. It looked like the little girl was standing right behind her. Then it occurred to her who it was. Without showing any outward expressions she turned toward Lillith. They starred into each other's eyes for what seemed like a life time. Nova prepared herself for the worst as Lillith cocked her head to the side and raised a brow at her.

"God doesn't hear you." her voice was calm and it sent chills up Nova's spine" But I do. I hear everything. I know the child you carry is Dean Winchester's. I know you can save his life by giving me his child. I know he would not be happy to know you and you alone can save him, but you haven't even tried. I also know that you almost told him the truth. That was a mistake. He knows you're pregnant I did that for you." she smiled at Nova who's expression did not for a second change as she stood there eyes on Lillith's every move as she walked around Nova.

"How did you get in here?" Nova asked as she once again faced the mirror this time Lillith was standing behind it.

"Because it's the one room that doesn't have a devil's trap in it." she paused as she looked around the edge of the mirror" Besides do you really think they would be strong enough to keep me away from you if I wanted to get near you?"

"You were in the woods when I got sick." Nova tried to remain calm, but the feeling that something was wrong kept creeping up her spine." You almost took my baby's life."

"Correction it's Dean's baby too." she said as she examined the back of the mirror.

"One he doesn't know about. You promised." she said then thought about it demons never told the truth. They always said what they know the person wants to hear.

"Poor Nova. You're sister is going to end up in hell right next to the father of your child. You can save them both." Lillith cooed from behind the mirror" After all what's one life compaired to two?"

"Dean would never forgive me if I let you take his child's soul in exchange for his." she said to her as she saw her own reflection.

"If he didn't know he wouldn't know to be mad." Lillith played with the edge of the mirror.

"I wouldn't sacrifice an innocent life to save anyone." Nova vowed as she saw Lillith cut her finger.

"Now look what you've made me do." Lillith said as she looked at the blood on her finger then licked it off." Well, lets just say your sister is safe for now. She's not going to die anytime soon, but you on the other hand have managed to make me angry by refusing my simple request." she put her now clean hand on the mirror once again.

"You asked me to give up an innocent soul to save Dean's life. You asked me to send Ruby back to hell, but you know I got to thinking why would you want to get rid of Ruby. Unless she could really help us save Dean." she knew she was playing with fire, but all she wanted was for Lillith to know that she couldn't hurt her anymore.

"Ruby's not so much like you as you would like to think. She's my favorite because she pulls off the whole demon with a soul act really well." Lillith gave the mirror a good shove and it tumbled forward on Nova as she screamed and tried to shield her stomach from the crash that sent her falling to the ground in a pool of glass and blood." All you had to do was give up one life and you could've saved millions including the life of the man you love. Now you'll lose everything." as she said her last words to a very badly injured Nova she vanished.

The last conscious thought Nova had was praying that this baby made it through this. If it did she was going to tell Dean because keeping it a secret wasn't protecting her child... their child's life. With that last thought her eyes closed as the blackness surrounded her.


	10. The Truth Finally comes Out

**A/N: **_So, once I got started I just kept going. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter._

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothing in Super Natural**_

**Chapter Ten**

"So, you think if we kill Lillith my contract is done with?" Dean asked Sam as they walked back into Bobby's house he peeked into the living room where Nova was probably sleeping, but all he saw was an empty couch.

"If we do it before you go to hell." Sam said as he saw the look on Dean's face and followed his line of view to the empty couch." She probably went to the bathroom."

"Who?" Dean asked then after receiving a look for Sam he shruged" Considering how much she threw up I just didn't want to walk in and see her laying in a pile of puke." he turned to walk into the kitchen just as his phone rang

"Dude really who's calling at this time of night?" Sam asked as Dean answered it

"Yeah?" he waited as the voice on the other end answered

'_Dean don't hang up.' _Bela's voice sound upset as Dean looked over at Sam

"I thought you were roasting in hell what happened? " Dean questioned her as Sam gave him a questioning look

_'Yeah I thought I would be too. Nova's in danger and so is you child.' _He could hear the fear in her voice, but he was shocked that she would think Nova was pregnant with his child... Could it be? He thought back to their time together then it registered that Nova was carrying his child. She told him that the only way to save was the soul of his own child.

"Son of a bitch!" He swore into the phone" Where is she?"

_'I don't know I thought she'd be with you?' _Bela's voice had a frantic tone to it.

His eyes met Sam as he hung up the phone and went back to the living room, but found nothing.

"Dean what's wrong? Who was that?" Sam asked as he followed his brother through the house

"Bela didn't go to hell. Nova's pregnant with my child and she's going to exchange it's soul to save me." He said as he went through the house, but found no sign of Nova" Damn it!" She couldn't do it he wouldn't let her do it.

"Dean she's not going to exchange a child's life for yours." Sam said calmly

"Yeah and how would you know this? Did she even tell you she was pregnant?" Dean questioned as they went up stairs" I knew when that demon said she was, but why would she not tell me?"

"Maybe there was more to this then you know." Sam said as they went to the attic.

"Maybe she knew I wouldn't agree to it and she was going to kill my child..." he stopped as he saw Nova laying on the ground surrounded by a mess of bloody glass." No, Nova!" He was at her side in a second

"Is she breathing?" Sam asked as he already dialed 911

"Yes, but we're not waiting for an ambulance we're taking her now." he carefully lifted Nova's limp form up in his arms.

"I'll drive you need to keep her as still as possible." Sam said as they made their way outside to the impala.

Dean carefully got into the backseat with Nova as Sam threw the car into gear and drove as fast as he could.

"Nova it's Dean look at me." hearing Dean's voice plead with an unconscious Nova pulled harder at Sam's heart. _At least he knew the truth now. Maybe they can work things out. _He thought as he saw Nova's hand come up to Dean's face.

"Dean..." she choked out hoarsely" I'm sorry... I thou... kill our baby...lies...I love..." she passed back out as her words became incoherent.

"Nova everything's going to be fine." Dean vowed as he swore he'd kill Lillith with his bare hands.

"Come on I'll help you get her out." Sam said as they pulled into the hospital's emergency parking.

Sam had Nova's head as Dean carefully got out taking Nova fully into his arms. They ran into the hospital Dean shouting for help and Sam grabbing the nearest doctor.

"My friend she's hurt badly and she pregnant. Can you help her?" Sam asked as the doctor came over and saw the mess of blood that covered Nova's form.

"Get her into trauma one." He said to Dean who carried her " I need o negative blood stat! I need an IV started." As the doctor shouted orders at his team a nurse came over to Dean and Sam.

"I'm sorry you'll have to wait out there so we have enough room to work on her." She looked at Dean and with a soft sympathetic voice" Your wife and child are in the best hands possible." without she left them wait.

Neither boy said anything for moment. It was Dean who finally turned to look at Sam a tear sliding down his cheek.

"This is why I didn't want you to help me. She's in there because I chose to have sex with her and got her pregnant." He sat down and put his hands in his hair. I should've walked away like I was going to. I'm sorry Sam I costed you your best friend and our child. She came to us to protect herself and our child. If she had only told me..."

"She couldn't tell you. Lillith told her that if she did she would kill the baby instantly. She wanted to so much Dean." Sam confessed softly" She wanted to tell you so much, but she thought she was protecting your child. She never once for a second thought about making a deal with Lillith exchanging an innocent life for yours. She couldn't do it." the truth felt great coming out, but at this point it also felt empty.

"Well, obviously Lillith decided to take matters into her own hands." Dean was hurt and pissed.

"She's stable." The doctor came out to the boys his eyes moved from Dean to Sam" We pulled the glass out of her cuts and were able to stop the bleeding. The child was not harmed though the stress of the pain the mother was in did put the fetus in stress. Right now both mother and child are safe. You can go in and see her if you want just don't upset her."

"Thank you doctor." Dean said as he walked into Nova's room.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee." Sam said knowing that Dean needed time alone with Nova.

Dean said nothing as he held Nova's hand. She lay there resting so far she was okay and so was their child.


	11. A Dream Is Just A Dream Right?

**A/N: **_Sorry ti took so long to update, but I had doctors appointments for me and my daughter. So, anyhow thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in SN.**_

**Chapter Eleven**

Nova opened her eyes, but she felt this odd feeling. She was back at her home. She looked around everything was the same as before she left. She heard talking and laughing She followed the sound thinking she heard herself, but how could that be? As she walked into the kitchen where she heard the sound coming from she saw Dean sitting at her kitchen table. She saw herself putting a bowel and rag in front of him. She watched as she took the rag and cleaned Dean's cuts.

_'You need to be more careful next time.' Nova heard herself say to Dean_

_'Yeah I know, but who knew doing yard work could be just as deadly as what we use to do.' she heard Dean joke._

Everything was so confusing. It was like she was watching someone else's life play out before. Only thing was this person sounded like her and looked just like her. Dean was obviously apart of her life. It was just her subconscious playing out what her heart wanted. This was never going to happen. This was not her life. Dean was not apart of her life not in this way.

She turned to try and wake herself up because she had to be dreaming, but when she turned around she herself and Dean again. He was touching her face and they were smiling at each other. She leaned into him as he kissed her. His hand tangled in her hair. Her hands went to his shoulders. Nova couldn't stand to see what she would never have it was too much. She went to turn around, but she stopped as she felt pain shoot through her. Blood was on her hands and it dripped off her face.

She screamed, but no sound came out. What was happening to her? She wiped at the blood, but it still came out. The pain settled in stomach. _Oh no, the baby! _She thought as she placed a hand on her now showing stomach. As her hand rested on her stomach the pain seemed to go away. Then suddenly a tiny hand reached out to touch her own hand.

As she stared at her stomach she could see her baby's face as he looked at her and smiled. It was the strangest thing she had ever experienced He waved at her with his other hand. He let go of her hand as the pain came back this time causing her to fall to the ground. She held her stomach as she cried out this time a low sound came out of her mouth. The blood from her hands and face stopped, but she noticed blood on her legs. _This is not happening, it's not real. _That's what she kept telling herself as she lay on the floor.

Nova opened her eyes and this time instead of what she saw before she saw a hospital. Someone was holding her hand. As she focused she could see Dean sound asleep by her side his hand wrapped around hers. She saw some type of paper. As she carefully picked the paper up she realized it was a ultra sound picture It was there baby. A tear slid down her cheek as she stared at the tiny baby. _Wow, there really is a little life growing inside of me._

"Are you okay?" Sam's voice broke through her thoughts as her eyes met his.

"Yeah, I just had a really odd out of body experience and then I saw this." she showed him the ultra sound picture

"Wow it's hard to believe that there's a little life growing inside of you." he said as he looked at the photo.

"You're nephew." she said softly

"Or Niece." he added as he pulled at chair next to Dean who was still sleeping.

"How long have I been here?" she asked curious

"We found you last night and brought you in." he said to her

"You both should get some rest and get cleaned up." she said not wanting to get use to Dean being there for her. It was at this moment that she realized he must've saw the ultra sound pictures." Sam does Dean know that..."

"You're pregnant and it's his baby?" Same finished for her" Yes, he knows everything."

"Great." she said trying to hold back to tears.

"Hey, he was angry at first, but he understands He's just upset that you didn't tell him." Sam told her

"He knows that I can save him, but I wont?" she questioned softly

"He actually thought you were going to sacrifice the baby's soul for his. He was more pissed about that then you're not telling him." Sam said to her

"I thought he knew me better than that. I would never exchange an innocent not even to save my own ass." she said a little upset that Dean had thought that of her.

"He was just angry and scared." Sam tried to defend his brother's stupidity

"He still thought. It doesn't matter the reason the fact is he thought it." she told Sam as Dean raised his head and rubbed his head.

Both Sam and Nova looked at him.

"What?" he asked as he looked at them both still half asleep.

"I'm really tired you guys have a lot to do so I'd like it if you guys went home to clean up." she said to them

"Hell, no I'm not leaving you again." Dean immediately dismissed the idea of him leaving

"Dean." she tried, but he shook his head.

"No, I've almost lost you both once I'm not going through that again." he told her as he grabbed her hand and pointed to the ultra sound pictures" That little life inside of you is a part of both of us. We're going to be parents... together."

"What if I said I didn't want you here? Would you still stay?" she asked

"Yes I would." he said without hesitation

"I'm staying too so you just have to suck it up and get use to us being around." Sam told her.

Just when she would've argued with them both she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Owe." she cried as she clutched her stomach

"What is it?" Dean asked as he looked at her with concern

"I'm not sure it just hurts badly." she cried as Dean held her

"I'm going to get a doctor." Sam said as he saw the unspoken fear in Dean's eyes.

"It's going to be okay." Dean whispered into Nova's ear as she buried her face into his shoulder and cried in pain.

When the doctor got there he made everyone leave.


	12. To Lose A Life To SAve A Life

**A/N:**_ I know it's been some time since I last updated, but this is the last chapter of this story. I have decided to write a sequel to this so therefore I am making this my last chapter to this one. Trust me the sequel once it is ready will answer a lot of questions that this one left. I hope you all enjoy this chapter lots of feedback to let me know. I'm in a great mood today for once. LOL._

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothing or no one in SN.**_

**Chapter Twelve**

"_How is she?" Dean asked as soon as he saw the doctor._

_The doctor looked from Sam to Dean then with a heavy heart he told them Nova's condition._

"_She suffered internal injuries that did not surface until she woke up. She is stable now, but it doesn't look good." his grim reply felt like someone had punched Dean in the gut._

"_And her baby?" Sam's soft voice asked as he tried to hold it together._

"_That depends on the mother." The doctor said softly_

"_What is that supose to mean?" Dean asked as he met the doctor's eyes" I'm the baby's father if she needs an operation to save the baby then I say do it."_

"_It's not that simple. The baby is much too small to survive outside of the mother's womb. We could put the mother in a medically induced coma until the baby is about thirty-five weeks alone since that is the earliest we could take it. We would have to preform a cesarean, but there is a risk that the mother would not make it. Now if she pulls through this within the next few days then they both will be fine. There is still a chance that the stress could cause a miscarriage so you as the father need to think your options over carefully." the doctor told them as he excused his self._

That had been nearly a week ago. Now here Dean sat with Sam and Ruby in a dark house where Lillith was at. His time was up and Dean knew it. He felt it. He didn't get a chance to tell Nova he still loved her. He would never see their child grow up or feel it for the first time. He wouldn't even be there when it would be born. Sammy would though he knew that and it was that little reassurance that his family would be okay that made this all just a little more easier to swallow.

"Are you sure about this Dean?" Sam asked as he watched the emotions play across his brother's face

"Yes, I am." Dean said as he paused and looked Sam directly in the eye" Don't say anything just listen... Tell... Tell Nova I love her and take good care of them both should something not go right tonight." Chick flick moment or not he needed to know Sammy could handle the responsibility.

"Don't worry about them." Sam said as they prepared to fight Lillith, but little did they know that Lillith had embodied Ruby for the time bing and she had been with them every step of they way.

She heard Dean's sweet confession. Though for the time being she could not harm the child that still grew inside of Nova's stomach she was still somewhat satisfied that she would be bringing a Winchester back to hell with her. If things went right she would be bringing two of them. She'd finally be rid of Sam and she could take over the army they let loose. She had to hide the smile that threatened to form on her lips as she heard the hell hounds coming for Dean. They all ran to a nearby room and locked themselves in. She watched as Sam poured the salt around all the openings._ Always saving Dean's ass._

"I think we're safe for now until we can figure out what we're going to do next." Sam said as he saw the fear in Dean's eyes.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Dean questioned

"You got a better idea." Sam looked at his brother.

"I do." Lillith/Ruby said to them as she walked over to the door and threw it open

"What are you doing?!" Sam yelled as the hounds flew in" What has to be done."

Before Same could move she used her powers to pin him against the wall as the hounds rips the flesh from Dean's body. Blood seeped through his torn clothes. Sam was helpless to help his brother as he realized that Lillith was inside Ruby's body. When she turned her powers on to Sam he didn't know what happened, but she couldn't hurt him. He suddenly hit the ground with a thud. He stood up and saw her backing away from him. He saw the fear in her eyes. He turned his deadly gaze to her as he took a step toward her.

"Stay away from me." she said as she held out her hand.

Sam looked down at his brother's bloodied body just as Lillith left Ruby's body leaving an unconscious woman laying on the ground. Sam went to Dean he couldn't believe this was happening. It wasn't supposed to not like this. He had a baby on the way and woman who loved him that needed him.

"Please god step in do something to save him!" he shouted as he cradled Dean's body." He gave up his soul to save me! Take me instead!" he was angry at God. At hell. At his self. He had let his brother down and now he had to tell Nova and their child.

Bobby came rushing in a t this moment and saw the mess before him. He dropped his head in utter disbelief. _ Well, John ole' boy it's up to you to save your son's life now. _ He thought as he knelt beside Sam.

They had to move Dean's body. Bobby looked at Sam who hadn't even shed a tear from all the shock he was in. Sam knew what Bobby was going to say. He couldn't burn his brother's body, but he couldn't let the demons have it either. They wrapped Dean's body in a sheet and placed it in Bobby's truck.

"We could bury it and place salt and a protection spell around it." Bobby said to him

"Yeah that would be better." he said as they drove down the street. He had left Ruby laying on the floor, but he couldn't take the chance that she may not be Ruby anymore." Drop me off at the hospital I need to see Nova. I trust you to take care of this." he didn't want to watch his body's body be put in the ground.

"Alright after I'm done I'll come get you and you can stay with me until you figure out what you're going to do." he told him and when he saw that Sam was going to refuse he spoke up." I'm not taking no for an answer. Son, you don't need to be alone and neither do I right now so you go sit by Nova's side for as long as you like then I'll take you back to my place where at least I'll know we're safe.

" You don't think they'll go after Nova and her baby again do you?" he asked as they stopped outside the emergency entrance.

"I hope not for sake and the baby's sake." he said to him as Sam got out and went inside.

He walked into Nova's room. She looked so peaceful as she lay there. She was also helpless. Dean had decided to allow the doctor's to put her in a coma to protect the baby. They monitored her every half hour and she'd been doing good now. He took her hand in his as he fought the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. He didn't know how to tell her that she would never see Dean again. He didn't know how he was suppose to tell her that the father of her child would not be there when it was born.

"I'm so sorry." he choked out as he brought her hand to his lips." We tried, but..." he didn't want to say the words out loud." He said he loves you. He wanted you to know that and he wanted me to take care of you both." this was the moment where the tears poured down his cheeks like a waterfall.


End file.
